Amethyst Angel Adventures: Carbon
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Anise Azeat, the Amethyst Angel, and her Rune Angel teammates enter Palmont City to try and defeat the various major crews and take Palmont for themselves. Scott, armed with the truth of his fall four years prior, aids the Angels by distracting the police for them. Will the Angels succeed in ousting Darius? Read to find out.
1. Cross and the Angel

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. While the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and the rest of the Rune Angels belong to BROCCOLI, while Need For Speed: Carbon belongs to EA. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Cross and the Angel**

**Scott's POV**

I was driving along a cnayon road heading back to my hometown of Palmont City. It was just as i passed the sign indicating that ten miles were left when _he_ showed up. Following me was a Chevrolet Corvette that i recognized. Cross had returned. He then proceeds to chase me along the road, finally pinning me in as my back end hits a truck behind me. Before i can escape, he cuts off my escape route - back the way i came. I don't end up managing to exit my BMW, either, as he slams the door before i can get out.

"Sit down. How ya been? It's about time we settled a little score from Rockport." Cross tells me. Then a female voice suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Cross, is it? I take it you lost your job with the police so you became a bounty hunter." That was when i saw the owner of the voice. She was very beautiful, beating even Nikki. Her hair was a wine-red coloration with several pink highlights, in which was a ribbon on the right side, two bulbous hair clips, and a hairband embroidered with a flower on each side (though i could only see the one on the left as the ribbon was blocking the other one). As for her outfit, she was wearing a teal jacket with a golden X near the right shoulder over a turquoise top that exposed her shoulders, along with a one-ringed yellow miniskirt and cyan gloves. Completing the outfit was a pair of thigh high socks, white in color, and a pair of amethyst purple platform sandals. Surrounding her azure eyes was some jade green eyeshadow, and she was also wearing three pairs of hanging earrings. I recognize her easily, but Cross is clueless so i don't want to give away her identity. Then the Audi R8 shows up, with Darius at the wheel.

"I never asked for your help, Crogg. What makes you think you can bounty hunt in my territory without my permission?" Darius says to the bounty hunter. When i was younger i watched that one program, and it seems Darius triggered the most famous running gag from it as he got Cross' name wrong.

"It's Cross. And THIS guy's from out of town."

"So we meet again."

"All right Darius. I was expecting you to show up when i spotted Cross in Palmont. There's something i oughta tell Scott here about that night four years ago, but let's wait until Nikki shows up. I'm sure she'll switch targets once she hears about it."

'_She knows._' i heard Darius think in my head as this girl had Psychic powers. Then a Ford GT turned up. It was Nikki. She promptly barreled for me but Darius held her up.

"I was waiting for ya, Nikki. There's something you and Scott here should know about that night four years ago. Darius here was the mastermind that switched the prize bags, alerted the cops, and effectively chased Scott out of Palmont. I figured there'd be a confrontation as i saw Scott being chased by Cross from well in the air as i can control gravity itself without one of those Gravity Control bands, so i thought you two should know." The redhead said. This effectively caused Nikki to turn around and she promptly nailed Darius one across the face.

"What are you, Psychic?" Darius asked. Moments later Nikki and Cross had embarrassed looks on their faces as Darius' pants had mysteriously fallen on their own; i had a feeling the redhead used her powers to do that.

"Actually, yes." With that, Darius left looking embarrassed, Cross left after hearing of a different bounty somewhere else, and i walked into Nikki's GT as my BMW was totaled thanks to that truck.

"Just so you two know, i have a set of six wingmen waiting for me at that safehouse near the interstate. I've got some pretty good teamwork with them despite a rough start with one of them. I'll see you guys later if i get a chance." the redhead told me, then disappeared with two fingers from one hand on her forehead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Palmont City Interstate Safehouse, a minute later**

**Anise's POV**

It's a good thing i can recognize my Rune Angel teammates' power levels. Instant Transmission only works when there's a familiar power level the user can lock on to at the intended destination. Once i had left Scott and Nikki using the maneuver, i was in the safehouse near the interstate within a minute. Then i spotted my teammates with the Rune Angels. I almost failed to recognize Rico without her hair ribbons, as i had suggested so any enemies wouldn't easily recognize her first sight. Of my six teammates Lily, a dark-blue-haired twenty-year-old, and the age twenty-two (as of last week) Marjoram girls were old enough to know how to drive cars in the real world, unlike where we were currently. In the real world i'm talking about, people have to at least be sixteen in order to legally learn how to drive (i was a year older while Rico was one younger) and a license was needed. Well, this world was full of crew street races, so i thought my crew-mates would be my Rune Angel teammates. I had more experience working with them for six wingmen total, whereas in XQ i almost exclusively worked with the two girls i could combine with to create XQ's ultimate weapon.

Part of this safehouse was exclusively for our cars, so i decided to look at them. The first vehicle bore a number one and was orange in color - Rico's car, a Porsche Carrera GT. Next to it was Tequila's violet-silver Ford GT, numbered 4. Then it was the peach-pink Lamborghini Murcielago numbered six that had been Natsume's choice. Beside that was Lily's dark-blue Mercedes SLR, a red number 2 on both doors. After that was Kahlua's lime green Nissan 350Z, without a number. Nano-Nano's car, a sky-blue Dodge Challenger numbered three, was next to last in the line of seven cars. The last of them was my amethyst-purple Chevy Corvette Z06, numbered 07 as an XQ reference instead of my Rune Angel designation number of 5. Tomorrow, we would start to take over Palmont for Scott.


	2. Team Palmont

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, and the rest of the Rune Angels belong to BROCCOLI, while Need For Speed: Carbon belongs to Electronic Arts. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Crews**

**Anise's POV**

Well, when morning hit me and Lily proceeded to drive our way into the Kempton area. Along the way we decided to enter one of the races in the Morgan Beach section. With Lily acting as a blocker i easily won the race. During the race, though, my radio went off.

"Anise, i've got the info on the Kempton area. Resident crew is the 21st Street Crew, with Angie as leader. They mainly focus on muscle cars like your Corvette for their rides, so you might have a hard time outrunning them from a standstill. As for Angie, she has a tendency to use the various shortcuts to traverse a racetrack. Be careful."

"Thanks, Natsume." With the info on my opposition in Kempton i was ready to decimate the muscle car loving crew. But i had to tell Angie what i told Nikki and Scott last night, and expecting Angie to introduce herself after the race i had the perfect opportunity to tell her. Sure enough, Angie did cut me off as i proceeded to head around part of Kempton. Two Chrysler 300Cs were blocking my way and Angie, driving a Dodge Charger R/T, lined her driver-side window with mine.

"So you're the one who got Scott and Nikki back together."

"Yeah. It was because i revealed Darius as the mastermind of what transpired that night four years ago after living the events through my Psychic powers. Tell Wolf and Kenji that bit when you get a chance." i told her. She quickly activated her radio.

"Kenji, it's Angie. There's a red-haired Psychic girl in an amethyst purple Corvette who told me that Darius caused the chaos at the end of the race when Scott left town four years ago. Her powers had her live the events so she could let us know what caused everything that night."

"ANGIE! What are you doing on my radio?" Kenji asked. I heard him because he was broadcasting on an open channel. Wolf seemed to relay my thoughts to him through his own radio.

"KENJI, YOU'RE ON AN OPEN CHANNEL AGAIN!" Wolf yelled.

"Darn it, why do i keep doing that?"

"You're not the only one, Kenji. Epsilon of Team Vexus kept doing just that during her Magma days."

"Wait, you know someone from Team Vexus?"

"Yeah. Had a lot of run-ins with that team of now eight girls, so i know them quite well. It was me who set the chain of events that led to Alpha finally being broken into action. You and Wolf just follow my power level to where Angie currently has me held up with a two-car blockade. My power level's impossible to miss, as it's fourteen digits XZ."

"I'll just follow the five vehicles that seem to have left a safehouse-like building and appear to be headed just that direction." Wolf said.

"And i'll just follow the TFK Aston Martin DB9 that just nearly cut me off."

"Why didn't ya tell me you were there, Kenji?"

"I didn't know you were there until the last second myself, Wolf."

It took about ten minutes before Wolf and Kenji, along with my Rune Angel teammates that had left the safehouse, arrived at my location. I relayed my crucial info from that fateful night to the other leaders. Wolf happened to be standing inbetween Angie and Kenji whe nhe saw a vehicle round a corner in his range of vision. There was a legitimate reason asto why he punched both other crew leaders on the arm.

"PUNCHBUG, NO RETURN!" The TFK crew leader had seen a Volkswagen Beetle, also referred to as a bug, from whence the Punchbug game originated. Kenji was looking around wildly trying to find the vehicle, but Angie took the punch the wrong way.

"WOLF! You don't hit a girl!"

"It was a Punchbug."

"A what?"

"In other words, Angie, it was a Volkswagen Beetle."

"OH! Now i know what ya mean."

"I yelled Punchbug when i bopped you and Kenji. At least the Bushido leader got the right idea after i bopped him since he didn't see the vehicle before i did."

"PUNCHBUG, GREEN, NO RETURN!" Kenji yelled, bopping Angie on the arm before proceeding to do the same to Wolf, stating he forgot to call the color of the Beetle as a reason for ignoring his "no return" bit.

"My bad, Kenji. It's just i couldn't see the color from where i spotted it." Wolf told Kenji. The leader of the Bushido crew then looked at the vehicles of my teammates.

"Let's see here. We've got a Dodge Challenger, sky-blue with a number 3, an orange Porsche Carrera GT with the number 1, a Nissan 350Z, lime green with no number, a Ford GT, violet silver in color with a number 4, and a Lamborghini Murcielago of the peach-pink coloration with a number 6. That dark-blue vehicle Angie's got blocked off near the far wall appears to be a Mercedes SLR, bearing a number 2 on the door. As for the Corvette, there's a - wait, why's the number 07 instead of 5? I can understand the lime green car being numberless, but why 07? Plus, the team logo on all seven cars appears to be a phoenix."

"You mean that bird that dies in a blaze and is reborn from the ashes?"

"Have you been reading that seven-book series about that boy with the lightning-scar on his forehead again, Wolf?"

"WHAT? I was off that day and i couldn't find anything to do so i just nabbed the first book i could reach and started reading. Why are you asking?"

"There's such a bird as the pet of this one guy in there. Winds up -"

"Don't give me any spoilers, Kenji."

"The kind that tells you what'll happen in a certain story or the kind that goes on the back of a car?"

"That would be the former, Angie."

'_What are the odds Jet was here recently? These guys are acting nuts talking about stuff completely unrelated to racing._'

"WAIT A MINUTE! The numbers on those cars, their colorations, and the fact they all have the same phoenix-like logo on the hood - we're dealing with the Rune Angels here."

"Wolf, did you just say what i think you said? Cause if it's the Rune Angels we're dealing with in those six cars we could pinpoint the link for the driver of each one, then that redhead must be..."

"Now i understand the purple color and the 07. The Rune Angels must be acting as wingmen to the XQ-affiliated Amethyst Angel, agent number 07GA. Figures she'd choose her homeworld allies instead of six buddies from XQ, as she only knows two quite well in the GX-native anti-crime group whereas her teamwork with the Rune Angels is quite good."

"She had a bit of a rough start with me at first." Lily said, having now finally climbed out of her SLR. "And by any chance, was Jet Brazie here earlier?"

"Jet? Wait, he was the guy driving that cyan ZR1 three nights ago. But i thought his hair only reached his shoulders and was black in color."

"He must've left his Super Saiyan 3 form on again. Does that sort of thing with his first three transformations a lot. It's usually me who informs him of this, which gets him to revert back to his base form. And i might have a good idea for how to take down Darius for what happened that night. Our four groups can team up, get Scott and Nikki to join us, and then overpower the Stacked Deck crew in order to take down the guy responsible for the events of that fateful night four years ago."

"I'm in." Wolf replied.

"Count me in too." Kenji added.

"I'm in too." Angie said. Then Nikki's GT turned up, with a Lamborghini Gallardo alongside. Turns out Scott had gotten a new ride to replace the totaled M3.

"You want us to help you take down Darius? We're in." Nikki said, to which Scott nodded. The team was ready to roll.

"I hope you're ready, Darius Green. Cause Team Palmont is about to chase you out of town for good."


	3. Darius Defeated and the Rogue Neo

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. While the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Enter Neo**

_Darius' POV_

Who the heck was that Psychic girl? I've never seen her before in my life, though that might be due to different home dimensions. Since when does someone with Psychic abilities have the power of reliving events through them? If that hadn't happened Nikki would still be on my side. Darn that mystery girl.

I'm just sitting around in my garage next to my Audi R8 when my cellphone rings. One of my lower crew members must have some info about that girl, so i pick up instinctively.

"Any new info on that unknown girl with the Psychic powers?"

"None other than the fact she's added Nikki and Scott to her team roster. Some supercrew named Team Palmont. Angie, Wolf, and Kenji are part of that crew as well, according to an unidentified scout. They know about that night four years back, because this mystery girl told them everything."

'_F***!_'

"Those three did WHAT?! There goes my backup plan concerning a replacement for Nikki on my crew. Now what am i gonna do?"

"If i could make a suggestion, how about recruiting that trio calling themselves the Neo Vexus? Perhaps one of them might know something about this mystery girl."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll contact them and see if they have any info about whoever this Psychic girl is. In case this 'Team Palmont' starts attacking races in my turf, try to hold them off as well as you can, along with the others. If their crew is as big as i think it is, you'll need all hands on deck to try and stop them."

"You do know you said part of the crew name, boss."

"Oops. That girl could have been listening in with those Psychic powers of hers. I'll contact you later, once i get any info about our mystery girl from one of those Neo Vexus members."

I'm not sure if that unknown Psychic girl, who looked as though she was still in her teens, was listening in, but my crew, perhaps the most powerful of Palmont in controlling all of Silverton (that is, if this 'Team Palmont' hasn't started unloading on the minor crews for the rest of the city) is dubbed the Stacked Deck crew. The crew goes by that name because the cars the crew uses are a mix of the three classes. Twenty minutes after my call with the lower level crew member a trio of girls show up, all driving Ford Mustang GTs with the same insignia and matching paint schemes.

"Are you Darius Green?" one of them, brunette, asked me.

"Yeah. I take it you three are the Neo Vexus."

"Got that right, Darius. The name's Desiree Williams, Neo Vexus leader." the brunette said, introducing herself and her buddies, a pair of nearly-identical black-haired girls close to 20. "My teammates are Stacy Griffin and Nicole Morneau. What is it, besides more crew members, you wanted us for?"

"There's some unknown girl, about age seventeen and with Psychic powers, i need your help identifying. None of my other crew members could come up with anything on her." With that, i took the three girls to a special computer in my garage, showing a number of pictures. Ten were showing at the moment.

"Okay, for this first grid it shows the leaders of the three crews that combined with this mystery girl's crew to form the supercrew calling themselves Team Palmont. On the top row is, from left to right, Angie of the 21st Street Crew, along with her top wingman Samson, followed by Bushido leader Kenji and his top crewmate Yumi, and then Wolf of TFK, with Colin. The bottom row is Neville, a relatively-unknown guy racing-wise but a good fixer; another relatively-unknown guy, Sal Mustella; Nikki, who changed crews upon the unknown girl revealing the events of four years ago; and Scott, the victim of the incident that night. The next screen shows six unknown girls whom you probably have almost no info on, but they're not who i need your help identifying. It's this one." With those last three words, the pictures of six unknown girls (two blue-haired ones, a blonde, a girl with purplish hair, and two seemingly redheads) vanished from the screen and a different redhead, this one with pink highlights in her hair, appeared. Desiree recognized her immediately.

"You gotta be kidding me! _She's here?!_"

"I take it you know something about this girl."

"KNOW something? She's the one who took down our old group from our home dimension alongside that Ryo guy. Her name's Anise Azeat, an OZ-native affiliated to the XQ organization from GX. The Neo Vexus formed after she triggered a series of events that caused the original Team Vexus to fall, with help from one of the villainous team's own members. Most of the time with her speed level nobody gets a good enough glimpse of her to identify her, considering she's quite well-known throughout the many dimensions across several dimension systems by the codename some random guy with the same name as the XQ captain created randomly on the fly for her."

"Wait, you mean that mystery girl is actually XQ's Amethyst Angel?! DARN! Why didn't i realize that when i came across her during that run-in with Scott and Crogg?" That's when one of the computer screens flickered into a videochat.

"Listen, Darius, it's Cross, not Crogg. And thanks for helping the unknown girl from our last encounter out by luring the Neo Vexus here."

"I have GOT to reconfigure that thing, the way it keeps spawning random stuff. First off, Nathan, that mystery girl is an OZ native affiliated to the GX crimefighting group called XQ, known as their Amethyst Angel. And secondly, i had no idea of that bit." That was when one of my lower level crew members conferenced himself into the chat.

"Boss, we've got major trouble. A cyan Corvette ZR1 has just linked up with Team Palmont and they've gotten past the trap we had set up. Maxim's down because of a pearl-pink colored Murcielago hitting his car dangerously close to the fuel cell, Trevor's trying to escape from Samson but the 21st Street guy's red hot on his tail, and Alvin took a hard hit from the ZR1 followed by another hit mid-360 by the mystery girl's Z06, the hit that defeated him."

"Pearl-pink-colored car? RATS! How in sam heck did we fail to recognize Natsume, that pink-haired girl, considering we still have her older sister as a reluctant member. Thing is, she might be trying to emphasize the reluctant part by pulling the same trick that Team Vexus girl did." Desiree suddenly said. I was thinking the team could hold them off long enough for me to really prepare for the showdown with Anise, but then the guy said something else even more shocking.

"That's not all. They had managed to slip some guys behind our lines before this setup even started and Team Palmont has complete control of Silverton. All those nearly-simultaneously started races stretched our defense force thin enough to be easily overpowered by the supercrew."

"Thanks for the info. I gotta go."

"Roger that, boss." the goon said before signing off. Nathan signed off as well moments later. I turned to Desiree.

"Okay, i was hoping for more time to prepare, but it seems a few Team Palmont guys had gotten past the crew's defenses and stretched them thin enough starting the races for all of Silverton almost all at once so the main core of the supercrew could easily beat the remaining defenders. You three are going to have to hold them off long enough so i can set up my game plan against Anise enough to be able to execute."

"You've got it Darius."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

_Anise's POV_

Good thing Chucky and the others behind Stacked Deck lines weakened the crew enough defensively so taking out their defense corps was no problem. While we're setting up for the final part of running Darius out of Palmont for good three Nissan 350Zs show up, bearing the Neo Vexus insignia and in the group's signature paint scheme. They must be trying to stall for Darius to prepare for the final battle, but i'm ready.

"Samson, you and Neville team up to deal with Stacy. Holly, you and Brazelica handle Desiree. Natsume, Nicole's all yours, as she's the one who, on a then-Cipher member Alpha's orders, kidnapped Kara. Fortunately i was tapping into Cross' videochat with Darius, so i know where his base is. He wants the Neo Vexus to stall for time? With the full force of Team Palmont, he's not gonna get the time he needs."

"Right." the five i assigned for dealing with the Neo Vexus girls said simultaneously; Samson and Neville, both native to this dimension, began chasing Stacy, Nicole had a determined Natsume burning up her tail, and XQ's two Hollys, both among the secretly-inserted defense weakening group (Holly Fultz, 144, and the second-in-command Hollie "Brazelica" Brazie, 109) dealt with the Neo Vexus leader. By the time i reached the Stacked Deck base of operations, Samson rang in on the radio system that Stacy's car had been totalled by tricking her into a pedestrian vehicle impacting her car on the driver's side close enough to the fuel cell to cause the Neo Vexus member's 350Z to ignite. Unfortunately, by the time the cops reached the remnants of Stacy's vehicle she had gone, fleeing into a portal she summoned to escape. While considering breaking down the front door to the Stacked Deck hideout, i decide to Instant Transmission myself into Darius's current room. Scared him out of his wits.

"How the heck did you find me so quickly?! I never even heard anything concerning one of the doors."

"Used the signal i got from your videochat with Cross to pinpoint your hideout, had some Team Palmont members deal with the planning-to-stall Neo Vexus, of which Stacy's been defeated already courtesy of Samson and Neville, and Instant Transmissioned myself right on top of your location thanks to the early encounter in the canyon." i said. Then 144 (i identified her voice) told me that Desiree had fallen for a pursuit breaker Brazelica triggered with help from a nudge that totalled the Neo Vexus leader's car. This made Darius have to face me right then under the rules i had planned. A race, three laps, around ALL of Palmont. No N2O, no shortcuts. Just pure acceleration and braking. If i win, Darius leaves Palmont forever, minus the R8, which becomes Scott's. Sure enough, despite the R8's better top speed, my Z06 wins considerably by pulling away under braking and with better acceleration. Then comes better news: Natsume has successfully stopped Nicole with a surprise electromagnetic pulse, and the cops took her in.

An hour later we were at Footy's Diner (where, according to Jet, Samson joins the player's team after beating Angie in the actual Need For Speed Carbon) celebrating Team Palmont's victory over and ousting of Darius. The three crew leaders stated that they're remaking their crews into crimefighter squads, having heard of my affiliation with the ultimate anti-crime group of them all: the GX-based XQ organization. Wolf added that there was a chance Darius wouldn't abide by the terms of my challenge concerning my victory, so they'd be ready in case the police needed their help. Then, after saying farewell to the rest of Team Palmont, me and my teammates, both from the OZ Rune Angels and the GX-based XQ group (Lily counted under both), headed out of Palmont and through a portal leading to an XQ side dimension (people not on XQ can access these side dimensions when necessary, they just can't enter the main one) that operated as a super garage, allowing us to park our vehicles, and subsequently see the Rune Angel members not having XQ affiliation off back to OZ (i came with them, leaving the portal open so i could return to base afterwards). Once i was back to base, however, i recieved a transmission from Kara, Natsume's older sister.

"Anise, there's been a breakout in GD Palmont. Stacy and Desiree just busted Nicole out of her situation. They've headed to Rockport in the CLK system, planning to dominate the Blacklist. A joint ZK3 effore is needed to stop them this time, but so they don't recognise any of ya appearance and voice manipulation should be used. Use different names as well, for further confusion. That was the last straw for me being on their side as a reluctant member. I'm switching to your team now, but i'll wait to reveal my change of allegiance to the other Neo Vexus girls until the right moment. One more thing, Anise, maybe your persona in this objective can become an additional custom duplicate, like Angelle, Brandie, and Alexys."

"Roger that. 07GA out." That was when my two ZK3 teammates, Rochelle and Dawn, turned up.

"Okay girls, the Neo Vexus is still in the NFS dimension, but now it's CLK Rockport. We'll have to use both manipulation-type abilities and use alternate names so they don't know it's us they're dealing with. Just so you two know, however, mine will be under a duplicate load effect, since i'm the only one with the ability to duplicate. Also, one of the Neo Vexus girls has shifted sides to our team."

"Kara?"

"Bingo. We'll need different outfits that, in your cases, can morph back to your main ones when the time for revelation presents itself. The duplicate load effect on mine won't need that morph option."

"How about, instead of morphable outfits, why don't we just pick the look we want, get a picture of it taken, and stick to it all mission, even after revelation? Besides, the pictures'll be key for when we gain that custom duplication power."

"Good idea, Rochelle. Didn't think of that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it. The Carbon installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series is now complete, and the mission that grants the Age Freeze option appearing in some of my later-on fics, including Oblivia Chaos, has been revealed. Until next time, mates. KhaosOmega signing off.**


End file.
